


The World Has It's Shine

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Series: Family Matters Verse One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York isn't quite what Kurt expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Has It's Shine

Kurt loves New York, he does; the lights, the people, the creativity that hangs heavy in the air, it all makes Kurt feel at home.

But he can’t help but feel like there’s something, someone, missing. There are some days where he can barely drag himself out of bed in the morning he misses Blaine so much. He hasn’t gone more than a week at a time seeing the man since he was thirteen and now the only way he even gets to talk to him is over the phone.

And yeah, Kurt has been dreaming of the glimmer of the city since he was young, but everything seems to dull in the absence of Blaine.

Halloween weekend rolls around, and all of Kurt’s friends are excited for all of the parties. His roommate invites him to go see a midnight showing of Rocky Horror on Friday, and Kurt is overwhelmed by the emotion that wells up inside of him. He politely declines the offer.

While he has the room to himself for a while, he calls Blaine. Kurt has grown to love phone sex, but it’s only a placeholder, something for him to hold on to until he can be back in Blaine’s arms.

Saturday night, Kurt’s friends convince him to take shots with them before they head to a party at a friend of a friend’s loft. By the time they arrive, Kurt’s head is light from the alcohol and he’s enjoying himself.

He dances with some of his girls, laughing and stumbling slightly. It’s nice to get out and have fun, to, even just for a moment, not feel bogged down with his want for Blaine.

By the time Kurt’s buzz is nearly worn off, the loft has gotten even more crowded. Some guy that Kurt doesn’t recognize dances up to him, and the two get pushed together by the crowd. Kurt flashes him a smile as they dance.

When the stranger’s hands slide around his waist, he freezes for a moment before he relaxes. Taking that as a good sign, the guy moves in closer until Kurt can feel him pressed up against his back. The music’s loud, and it’s getting too hot, too crowded, and Kurt thinks that maybe he should go. But then his dance partner is whirling him around, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss.

It’s not bad exactly, but it doesn’t make his heart race, it doesn’t make him shiver, it doesn’t cause contentment to flood his body; it doesn’t make him feel anything. Kurt pulls away, muttering an apology before he heads out of the loft.

The air outside is cool and refreshing and Kurt decides to walk back to his dorm instead of getting a cab.

Later, once he’s curled up in bed for the night, he calls Blaine.   
“Oh, sorry, did I- did I wake you up?” Kurt asks once he hears Blaine mumble a greeting when he answers the call. “Go back to sleep, I’ll call tomorrow.”

“No, no!” Blaine protests. “Don’t go. I missed you,” he says sleepily.

“I missed you, too.”

There’s silence for a moment, and Kurt closes his eyes, listening to the sound of Blaine’s breathing and trying to pretend like they’re sharing a bed.

“I kissed someone,” Kurt whispers.

“Just a kiss?” Kurt hums in affirmation. “Okay.”

“You’re not mad?”

Blaine chuckles. “Baby, I remember what it’s like to be in college. You go to parties, you get drunk or stoned, and you do things because they feel good or just because you can. I get it.” He pauses. “Do you not want to kiss me anymore?”

“God, no, of course not,” Kurt gasps, not even wanting to think about not being with Blaine like that anymore.

“Then it’s fine. Kisses happen. And, sometimes, sex happens, too. I’m not going to get mad for things you choose to do if they don’t change anything between us.”

Kurt lets his words sink in for a moment. “I miss you so much,” he breathes out.

“I know, baby.”

“Thanksgiving?”

“Thanksgiving,” Blaine agrees and it feels like a promise.


End file.
